The present invention relates to wrenches and more particularly to a wrench having a ratchet head able to vertically and horizontally rotate for 360° and a lengthily adjustable handle.
Wrench is of a tool to use often, prior art wrenches including solid head type, ratchet head type or the left, right rotations and stopping three stepped type. However, the users feel unsatisfied to use the wrench with horizontal rotation ratchet head. That's why the wrench with a vertical rotation ratchet is to rise because of the users demand. But this type of vertical rotation ratchet can only rotate a certain angle and can not rotate for 360°. So that the users can not use it in a defiladed space. FIG. 11 shows a wrench having a ratchet head 30 pivoted to a pair of prongs 31 on the front end of a handle 32. The ratchet head 30 can only vertically rotate on the prongs for a limited angle and has only a driver 33 on one side to drive the box types driving means, which is not convenient and could not present a multifunctional situation. Further, the handle of the prior art wrench including the short type, the middle type and the long type. Therefore, the users must prepare the wrenches of different length of handles that causes inconvenience and cost more.